Goodbye Cruel World SasuNaru 18 angst yaoi
by Nightshade90
Summary: sasuke and naruto have finnaly found each other...but what happens when an enemy shinobi threathens konoha? warning this fic contains caracters death


Title: Goodbye cruel world

Author: me Nightshade90

Disclaimers: I do not own the caracters in naruto I just like to make them do hot stuff together

Rating: M (18+) It contains sex

Warning: this is yaoi wich means male on male...wich I think is very hot

Sasuke soon got his consciousness back, he sat up from the ground and rubbed his head then suddenly it felt like his heart stopped, he couldn't believe what he saw, his best friend, soul mate, lover, all covered in blood with a dull look on his face and with eyes staring lifeless on the ground.

"NARUTOO!!"

One day earlier

"welcome back Uchiha Sasuke you are now a shinobi of Konoha again, but you are under surveillance until the council decides you are trustworthy again, do you understand what I'm telling you" the hokage said with a strain voice.

"yes Hokage-sama" the raven haired man said and nodded

"and you will have a person watching over you at the same time"

"what!!" sasuke cried out. Maybe a little to sudden and loud cause he saw the angry glare he got from the blond woman in front of him. But still he didn't want a babysitter, he wasn't planning to betray Konoha. He had left all that behind him, Orochimaru was dead, and he would have been to if not a certain blond had saved him.

"so who is it then?" sasuke said with a not so amused sound in his voice.

Tsunades face softened as she started to smile.

"I've found a perfect person for the job. The person who will watch over you will be none less than your savior Uzumaki Naruto"

' Naruto will be the one watching over me' sasuke thought and started to think that this wasn't so bad after all, maybe he and Naruto would become closer friends or even maybe?, no Naruto isn't into men, sasuke thought sadly as he thanked the Hokage and left the building.

While walking the streets of Konoha on his way to the Uchiha mansion Sasuke thought about a lot of things mostly about the beautiful blond he was deeply in love with, yes he had realized his feelings for the whiskered boy just some weeks after he had left to join Orochimaru. But he thought that Naruto hated him for betraying Konoha like that, and that's was the reason he was gone these three years and anyway he never believed he would get his feelings returned, Naruto liked women he was sure about that he had always been in love with Sakura, and he remembered the time before he left when Naruto always tried to impress that annoying girl which always irritated him, now he knew why. Anyway know he at least got to spend more time with him. And with that he sensed a familiar chakra behind 

him. How did he get so close without me noticing him until now? He turned his head just to find the grinning face of the man he loved so deeply.

"I'm watching you Teme so don't do anything stupid" Naruto said and laughed.

"so you heard the news from the fifth haven't you Dobe?" sasuke said with a smirk.

"hai! Baa-chan told be the details to, I have to watch over you 24 hours a day well not when were sleeping but you know what I mean so from now on you'll be living at my place!

Geez why do "**I"** have to babysit you?" Naruto said while doing a grimace.

Sasuke felt his heart made a few jumps. Living with Naruto! He silently thanked Tsunade for this and said;

"but why living at your place when we can live at the Uchiha Mansion? It's much bigger."

"no!! We'll live at my place I don't like big dark houses" Naruto said but he didn't tell that the true reason he didn't want to live there, it was just that that place scared the shit out of him, he could almost feel the spirits from those who died there in that terrible night which sasuke were the only survivor from, and he thought this was a great opportunity to be close to Sasuke. Even if he didn't want to show it he really liked sasuke a lot, why would he chase the raven-hair for three years if he didn't like him? But it wasn't just friendly love he felt for the Uchiha it was so much more, but how could he ever tell him? Sasuke who could get any girl he wanted why would he want to be with him… a demon container, a monster. Naruto thought sadly.

"well sure we can live at your place…but the we have to shop for something to eat that's not ramen, I can't live on that food you know" sasuke smirked

" 'That food'!! How can you call the most delicious food in the world for 'that food' " Naruto laughed and made a face and pretended to be hurt by the Uchihas remarks.

Then the two friends started to walk to the Uchiha mansion to get some of Sasukes things. After that they went to the store and bought some food and all the time they talked about old times while joking and laughing. While they were home in Narutos apartment Naruto started to make some dinner while sasuke unpacked his things and clothes still talking about old times.

"hehe yea I remember Sakura got really angry at you that time, and that punch she gave you must have really hurt" sasuke said while laughing at the memory.

"yes it did, she have an inhuman strength you don't want to mess with her anymore" Naruto said with a grin

"so do you still fancy her that much?" sasuke asked

"Oh Sakura Nah! she's not the right type for me" "or gender" he Thought

"Good to hear…Oh!! I mean well I don't think she's your type either Sasuke said while a blush spread on his face."Fuck why did I say that loud" he thought angry at himself.

"Sasuke is blushing!!" Naruto thought shocked.

A silent moment emerged and Naruto was the one who broke it about five minutes later.

"ah the food is finished" Naruto said and served Sasuke a plate with food.

"thank you" sasuke started to eat of the to his own surprise very delicious food. While eating he tossed some glances of the eating blond. Admiring the beautiful face that had changed a little since three years ago, he looked manlier now and his hair was longer than before it looked really good on him.

While they were done eating they made the dishes and sasuke seated himself in the sofa and started to read some scrolls while Naruto headed for the shower. After 10 minutes Naruto came out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, his skin glistered from the water drops that started to trickle from his wet hair and down his muscular body.

Sasuke froze and just stared at the beautiful view in front of him with an open mouth.

"Oi sasuke!! have you seen my shirt?...hey what is it are you feeling okay?!" Naruto asked when he saw the shocked look on his friends face.

"Sasuke got up from the sofa still staring at the blond in front of him. An alarm in his head warned him from what he was about to do, but he couldn't stop his body moved on its own he wanted to touch that perfect muscular and tanned body, take in the scent from the other man feel him in his arms.

"hey sasuke what are you do…waah!" Naruto let out a cry when his body was pressed into the wall and soon he felt Sasukes arms around him.

"sasuke I…" Naruto got interrupted when the man who held around him started to tremble.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I want you so badly, I've always loved you more than you can imagine" the raven-haired said with a shaky voice.

" I can understand if you hate me no.."

"sasuke you l-love me?" Naruto said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"yes. And I will always do Naruto."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just had heard. Sasuke loved him to. Then they just stood like that sasuke holding the shocked blonde. Then Naruto separated their bodies and looked into the Uchihas eyes.

"sasuke..I love you to" then he kissed the raven-haired soft on the lips

Sasuke got surprised by the sudden kiss but soon his lips found the others and the soft innocent kisses turned into hungry passionately ones.

Their hands started to trail down each others bodies touching whatever naked skin that was available soon Sasukes shirt was of and thrown on the floor, they slammed each other into the walls on the way to the bed still kissing and grouping each other, when they had reached the bed sasuke threw the blond on the bed and since he had lost his towel on the way there, now he laid there completely naked with a pointing erection,

sasuke just stared at the beautiful sight in front of him, he felt his own erection in the now very uncomfortably and tight trousers. And the hungry lustfully eyes of his soon-to-be lover didn't make his pulsing member smaller. Sasuke quickly threw off his trousers and joined Naruto in the bed while starting to trail kisses down the shivering body of the azure-eyed man under him, he inhaled the scent of the skin and started to memorize it, he would never forget it. Sasuke kissed everywhere except the place that Naruto really wanted him to kiss when the raven haired had come as far as the inner thighs Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud moan.

"Aaah Sasuke p-please don't tease me" he cried.

"You want me to touch here?" sasuke said with a sensually voice while he started to stroke the blonds pulsing member.

"aaah yes!! Touch me there"

"anything for you my love" he said as he started to lick the top of the cock which was covered with precum"

"wow you taste really good my love" sasuke said licking his lips and continued sucking on the shaft.

He was only given some deep moans as answers from Naruto. When Naruto felt he was close to orgasm he stopped sasuke. Sasuke looked confused on his lover who said;

"sasuke I want you inside me"

"are you sure?" sasuke asked.

"well if you don't want to.." Naruto teased

"of course I want" sasuke said quick, "do you have any lube?"

"yes in the drawer over there"

Sasuke was quick on his feet and was heading to the drawer, he opened it and found a tube with lube next to a pile with some gay porn-magazines.

"Oh my, I didn't knew you was such a perv Naruto, remind me I have to read this with you later" sasuke snickered.

"hai, hurry up Teme I'm really horny and I want you now!"

" I'm on my way dobe" he walked to the bed with the lube in his hand, they reunited with a deep kiss.

"lay down on the bed" sasuke ordered and Naruto obeyed

"this may feel a bit weird…"he said as he lubed his finger and entered Narutos ass with them as he started to suck and kiss Narutos neck leaving red marks. He started to scissoring his fingers and looked for a special bunch of nerves. A loud cry from his lover told him that he had found it.

"Aaah sasuke do it again" Naruto panted. Sasuke obeyed and received another loud cry from the blond.

"want me to put in something bigger?" he asked with a smirk

"yes please fill me sasuke" Naruto begged.

Sasuke placed his own member in the opening of Narutos ass he looked at the blonde who nodded at him to continue, then he slowly pressed himself all the way in. Naruto gasped from the sudden pain but also from the pleasure of having the raven-haired inside of him. Sasuke waited for the blond to adjust to the feeling even thought it was hard for him to restrain himself from moving inside his lover, but he didn't have to wait long until Naruto told him to move. He started moving slowly at first the he **increase**d his speed, Sasuke had never felt something this wonderful, he felt like he was in another dimension only he and his beautiful blond who was laying underneath him panting his name, Sasuke felt how he was close the edge, he then took Narutos length in his hand and started pumping in the same pace he moved in.

"S-sasuke I-I'm coming" then Naruto screamed out his name and spilled his seed over them both, and sasuke was soon to follow in his own blissful orgasm.

They were laying there panting on each other enjoying the afterglow.

"wow…that was amazing!" Naruto said.

"yes it really was…you were amazing love" sasuke said and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I love you Naruto with whole my heart"

"I love you to sasuke…lets go shower shall we?"

"yea" sasuke smiled.

After they've showered they went to sleep. well sasuke couldn't sleep right away. The only thing he could think of was the young man next to him an how happy he was to have him there beside him, Naruto turned from the position he was sleeping in and waved with his arms mumbling something about beating someone, sasuke dragged Naruto into his arms and embraced him, he snuggled in the blond locks and said;

"thank you Naruto thank you for being my light" and soon he also was asleep.

Next morning

Sasuke woke up from the sound of Naruto whistling. He got up from bed and followed the sound into the kitchen where his lover standing in front of the stove in just his underpants while frying eggs. Sasuke stood there watching him for about two minutes before Naruto noticing him.

"well good morning sleeping beauty" Naruto grinned "slept well?"

"haven't slept so good for many years love" sasuke said and sat down on a chair.

Naruto gave him a cup filled it with coffee and leaned down and gave the Uchiha a morning kiss, he then served them breakfast.

While they ate and talked an ANBU appeared in the kitchen.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage want to see you in her office immediately.

Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"geez in the middle of our breakfast… I hope baa-chan have something important to say" Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

"well I guess we have to get dressed then" sasuke sighted.

Ten minutes later

When Naruto and sasuke entered Tsunades office there was already six shinobi's standing there. Kakashi, sakura, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Shino.

"ah glad you could come so soon" Tsunade said. "I have a mission for all of you".

"a mission?" Naruto asked

"yes it's urgent… and since you Naruto are a member of the ANBU you will form a two man group you'll be captain and Uchiha will be your teammate…"

"wait!! Naruto is a member of ANBU?? But you don't have an ANBU-tattoo…" sasuke said confused.

"well I became a member some months before you came back and I've been assigned a lot of missions under the time so I haven't got my tattoo yet…cool huh? Only one step left to hokage" Naruto grinned.

"excuse me can I continue??" Tsunade glared at the men in front of her and she imminently got their attention.

"and you others will form three man teams, Team 1 will be kakashi, Sakura and Sai. and Team 2 will be Rock Lee, Nejii and Shino."

"and what's the mission" Neji said.

"well we've found bodies from three ANBU's outside Konoha and we suspect there is some kind of enemy spy who's behind it and I want you two find this person" Tsunade said and pointed at Naruto and sasuke.

"you others will also look for him but in first hand I want you to look after a five-man group of Jounins that I sent out yesterday and that we still haven't heard from them so I'm worried something have happened to them and don't take this guy lightly I think he is a professional …so is there something you didn't understand?"

"no hokage sama" they all said.

"good then you are dismissed"

And the eight shinobi's disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Outside the gates of Konoha the eight shinobi's spitted into their decided groups the plan was that sasuke and Naruto would try to search the area by hiding their presence so that the enemy ninja would hopefully not detect them before they found him. Tsunade new that because of the kyuubi Narutos senses for tracking and detect enemies was really strong and that made him perfect for the job, and the Uchiha was skilled in analyze the skills of the enemies and his Genjutsu techniques was also very useful.

The others would search the area full visible so it would be easier for any wounded shinobi's (well if they wasn't dead) to spot them and get help fast, since those two groups will search 

all visible kakashi and Neji were distributed between the both groups because of their facilities of detecting enemies which made it more safer for them.

Sasuke and Naruto ran through the forest searching for any unfamiliar chakra, Sasuke had activated his sharingan so now it would be hard for any enemies to remain hidden. Naruto suddenly stopped them and said;

" I feel something..I think It's chakra but the weird is it's all over the place it can't be a person"

"well I can't see anything" sasuke said "it's probably you who just imagine things dobe"

"well I guess your right Teme" Naruto said and once again scanned the area "lets continue" he said.

Just when they were about taking off the ground started to shake terribly and large spears of rock shot up from the ground. Both Naruto and Sasuke avoided the spears and jumped up to the closest tree and watched when the ground started to mold to the shape of a human. Soon there was a grinning male standing there he had long black hair that hid most of a green bandana tied around his head. A tattoo went from his forehead down the left side of his face and which stopped at the end of the neck. He got a dark blue robe over his shoulder which hid his hands. Under the Robe he got all black clothes, he laughed and said;

" I'm surprised you noticed me none of the previous shinobi's did..and it cost their life's" he said while looking at Naruto which eyes now was red from the anger of hearing this man openly confessing the murders of his comrades.

"who or what are you??" he growled

Sasuke saw the anger in his lovers eyes.

"Naruto calm down a little we will take this guy don't do anything unnecessary ok?"

Naruto calmed down some from the raven-haired's words but his eyes were still red.

"Who I am?" The black haired stranger said while pointing at himself.

"I'm Yurasu, hired for spying on the hidden village of Konoha It's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed politely still with a mad smile on his face."But now… I'll make you bleed for me!!" he said and started to make earth seals "Doton! Iwa kyokan no jutsu" (rock giant technique).

The ground once again started to shake and two monster-like creatures made of rock appeared from the ground. The giants howled and started to throw big boulders in a high rapidity towards Naruto and Sasuke.

The two shinobi's was close to be crushed from the boulders that sudden went flying towards them but they attained to get away in time.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" (Shadow clone technique). Naruto screamed and a dozen of shadow clones appeared.

The rock giants was no hard match for the both Konoha shinobis they were strong but not fast enough Naruto took out one of them with help from his clones and his rasengan, sasuke with his chidori.

After the attacks they both landed about ten meters in front of their enemy who still grinned madly.

"hehe your strong there is not many who can destroy those in one attack, seems I will have a great time fighting you two" he said.

"hey you bastard!!" Naruto yelled "who's the one hiring you?"

"hehe can't tell you that can I?"

"arghh…I make you tell!!"

And with that Naruto formed seals "kage bunshin no jutsu"

The clones started to attack Yurasu which formed new seals

" Doton koudo yari no jutsu" (earth spear technique)

The black-haired man drew two sharp spears from the ground as he used to take off the clones that attacked him with.

"geez It's been three years and still that dobe hasn't learned not to spontaneous attack an enemy like that" sasuke sighted.

"heh what are you talking about Teme?" Naruto suddenly appeared next to a quite surprised Sasuke.

" I'm not that stupid anymore the clones are just distracting him so I could make up a plan with you" Naruto said grinning.

"oh smart" was the only thing sasuke said as he still was surprised over the suddenly appearance"

"wow he really have changed in these years, but still how could he come so near me without me noticing it?"he thought

"hmm…that guy seems to be an earth element user, then…your lightning Jutsus will be good against him and.."

"did he grow a brain to??" sasuke thought even more shocked.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest

"Sakura-chan!! We've found the last one, his breathing!!" Rock lee yelled.

"hai, I'm coming" she answered "finally a survivor" she thought.

The two other teams had succeeded with their mission they had found the five Jounins, sadly only one alive.

Sakura started to treat the wounded Jounins wounds, his body was a real mess, there was big pierced holes in his body on several places.

"his lucky, no vital points are severely wounded" the pink-haired girl said.

"I wonder who could have done this?" Sai said quiet.

Then they felt the ground quake a little.

"nani?" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"do you see anything? Neji-kun" kakashi asked.

"yes, I think It's the spy, and Naruto and sasuke is fighting him"

"y-you have to help them"

Everyone turned around and looked at the wounded Jounin.

"What happened to you" sakura asked

"that's not important you have to help your friends this guy is dangerous" the wounded man said and started to cough.

"what should we do kakashi-sensei" Sai said

"well I don't think we have to worry that much even if this guy is dangerous, Naruto is strong and I think Sasuke isn't too weak either after three years of training under Orochimaru, sakura you and Rock Lee will wait here with the wounded one until the medic nins comes, the rest of us will go to Naruto and Sasuke and see if they need help"

And with that they took off in the direction towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"hehe his stronger than I thought" Naruto panted

"yes he is" sasuke agreed

The two shinobis had been fighting the Rock-nin for a while now but with no success so far.

"HAHAHA!!" the enemy spy laughed "did you kids really thought you could kill me!"

" bastard!! Don't underestimate us" Naruto said angrily

"Oi Sasuke everytime you try using a lightning jutsu on him he disappears in the ground, we have to come up with a way to make hold him at one place so you can use your Chidori Nagashi" Naruto said

"yes your right, and I think I know how" sasuke said with a smirk and started to whisper his plan to Naruto.

"hai I think it may work but be careful if he sees through it you'll be in great danger" Naruto said.

" Don't worry It'll work" sasuke said "I think we got company to"

"yes It's kakashi-Sensei and the rest they started move towards this area a while ago, they'll be here in just seconds" Naruto said.

And just as the blonde said the four shinobis appeared behind them.

"hello guys need any help" kakashi said.

"Don't worry kakashi-sensei we'll take this guy just relax and watch the show" Naruto said grinning.

"oh more Konoha nins? Hehe don't worry I'll take care of you to after these two" Yurasu said with his evil smile.

"as I said don't underestimate us bastard" Naruto yelled back. "ok sasuke let's do it!"

"Hai Naruto" sasuke said with a smile "let's show him"

"kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" shadow clones appeared around them and started to run towards the rock-nin. Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashi and joined the shadow clones.

" Doton koudo yari no jutsu" Yurasu made new spears which he threw at the clones until sasuke was the only one left "

"hehe you still think you can take me with that " the rock-nin said and threw a spear towards sasuke, the spear hit its target" and Yurasu let out a loud laugh.

"Haha you fool I told you…what!!" the spy yelled as sasuke had turned out to be one of Narutos shadow clones with a "Henge jutsu" on it.

"here I am" sasuke growled from behind, running towards him with the Chidori Nagashi activated.

"Haha I was indeed fooled you are fast but not fast enough " Doton koudo yari no jutsu" now Die!!"

"Fuck I can't stop!!" sasuke thought terrified getting closer and closer to his target every second

Naruto who was standing in a tree nearby saw in shock what occurred before his eyes " fuck this what was I feared would happen Sorry Kakashi sensei I know you told me not to use this technique but it can't be helped Sasuke is a very precious person to me" he thought.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" two clones appeared and Naruto started to do a usual Rasengan with help from one of the clones, then the third one added "wind element" in it. Now when the technique was finished he rushed towards the two Nins in front of him with a rapid speed. He succeeded to tackle away Sasuke who was thrown into a tree and lost consciousness. "Kazen shuriken!" (Wind shuriken) Naruto shouted! As he quickly turned against Yurasu and launched his attack at the same time as the Rock Nin threw away his spears.

Sasuke soon got his consciousness back, he sat up from the ground and rubbed his head then suddenly it felt like his heart stopped, he couldn't believe what he saw, his best friend, soul mate, lover, all covered in blood with a dull look on his face and with eyes staring lifeless on the ground.

"NARUTOO!!"

Kakashi and the others watched the scene in front of them with horrified looks on their face. They heard a loud scream from Sakura as she and Rock Lee had come back. Sakura started to run towards the wounded Naruto, but Kakashi stopped her as he saw the Uchiha was already there,

Sasuke was now kneeling down next to his lover, he stared with big eyes filled with tears on his beautiful blond which body now was pierced with spears.

"N-Naruto , Naruto c-can you hear me!!please answer me, ANSWERE ME!!" he cried

Naruto tilted his head a little and looked the Uchiha in the eyes

"hey Teme ,you have to be so loud?" Naruto said almost whispering

"Oh thank god your alive, just wait I get sakura so she can heal your wounds, I'll be" he said with a shaky voice as he rise to go get the pink-haired medic, but he got stopped by Naruto who had catch a hold of his shirt.

"Naruto what is it I'll be"

"no! It's too late sasuke please stay here with me" Naruto said with pain in his eyes.

"what do you mean It's too late Yurasu is dead and you You'll be alright sakura and Tsunade-sama will fix you in no time" Sasuke kneeled down again not noticing it had started raining.

"no sasuke I'm dying they won't be able to heal me, I know it, I feel it, please stay with me"

"what are you talking about Dobe you won't die you can't die you never die you always manage to survive" sasuke said now sobbing.

"Not this time sasuke, I guess it ends here .."

"NO!! you can't leave me we've just found each other, w-what about becoming hokage you can't die until you becomes hokage It's your dream …you."

Naruto who still held Sasukes shirt pulled him closer.

"sasuke, becoming Hokage was not my biggest dream,…my biggest dream was to be with you again and finally that dream has come true, now I feel like I can die in peace"

"no don't leave me now Naruto I can't live without you please There is so many things I wanted to do with you I want to live by your side, to grow old with you" sasuke cried with tears streaming down his cheeks not caring about the other six shinobis who now stood behind him also they were crying silent except Sakura who was sobbing loud in Rock Lee's arms, also she knew there was nothing to do to save the dying blonde.

"hey sasuke can you hold my hand, It's getting cold, and dark..I-I can't see you anymore, Naruto said and started to cough blood

"N-Naruto don't leave me" he took Narutos hand in his.

"sasuke don't cry" Naruto said while caressing Sasukes cheek with his other hand "I'll be waiting for you on the other side I promise"

"no..Naruto don't..I love you so much don't leave"

"sasuke w-would you please kiss me one last time"

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his lover carefully on his lips knowing this was the last kiss he would share with him.

" goodbye sasuke Thanks for everything I love you"

"N-Naruto Naruto do you hear me no no..!!"

Sasuke felt his heart break into thousands pieces his body was shaking heavy as he saw Narutos eyes getting all lifeless and his breaths got slower and slower until they stopped.

Sasuke let out a heartbreaking scream and fell on the body of his dead lover shaking and crying. He laid there for what felt like hours until Kakashi and Sai dragged him away, no one said a word while Rock Lee and Neji released the body from the spears and wrapped a blanket around it, They decided that Sai and Kakashi would take Sasuke home to Narutos apartment since he had all his clothes there and he was in need of being alone and rest, the other four would have to report this tragedy to the hokage.

Sasuke didn't say anything on the way to the apartment, he just stared out lifeless, kakashi was really worried about Sasukes current state he had known for years that Naruto and Sasuke loved each other even before they realized it themselves, he Imagined how it would be to lose Iruka, he would probably be this upset to.

"so now we're here Sasuke-kun are you sure you want to be alone" sasuke only nodded staring down at the ground.

" I'll be back in a few hours to see if you need anything okay?" again sasuke just nodded.

Sasuke walked inside the apartment and heard the door close behind him, he walked through the hall and into the living room his head was empty except from the previous event that kept replaying in his mind,

Now he stood in front of the bookshelf in the living room staring at the picture of team seven, he did not even remember how he got there, his body must have moved on its own.

Yesterday he and Naruto had laughed and talked together, they had even made love, he had been so happy, and now his love was gone, death had just stolen his sunshine and left him empty and broken.

Sasuke noticed he had started to cry again.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub, he undressed and lowered himself in the tepid water.

"sorry Naruto but I can't live without you, you promised you would wait for me on the other side right?" sasuke whispered as he picked up the razor-blade that laid on the edge of the bathtub.

Sasuke didn't linger, he cut deep wounds in both his wrists with the sharp blades, he felt a sting of pain but it didn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart, he lowered his hands in the 

water and watched the water get darker red for every second, he started to feel a little dizzy, he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness as everything turned black,

_Goodbye cruel world_

_I'm leaving you today_

_Goodbye, goodbye, _

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye all you people_

_There's nothing you can say_

_To make me change my mind_

_Goodbye_


End file.
